


All it takes is a little bit of courage.

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Ten is such a good friend I hope i have one like him, Two Shot, what i felt should happen after reading a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Jaehyun asked for a two week break but almost lost the love of his life through the process.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nope, he's not here as well." Jaehyun sighed loudly, not caring at all with the stares that he received. The excitement to attend the literature class today vanished into thin air bit by bit as the clock strikes 2:10 p.m. The older is never late to his class and knowing that painfully hurting Jaehyun.

He has waited in the cafeteria for two hours just to get a short glimpse of the black haired guy. For the past year Taeyong rarely missed breakfast, his favourite and most important meal according to him. Nevertheless he's still wasn't there this morning and the guilt is starting to piled up in Jaehyun's heart.

Just thinking about what happened two days ago bring headache to himself. Jaeyong is the resident well known couple for the past one year they have been together. The two of them are top of their department, music and dance, for both academic and looks reasons. So it's not strange when the two started to date the whole campus was on ruckus. 

The hype never die and so is their love towards each other. Instead it has been constantly rising non-stop. Jaehyun himself swears he has and will never stop loving his hyung but what he did two days ago has it's own reason.

After the meeting with his parent five days before he couldn't stop thinking about the relationship that he is currently having. Jaehyun has always think of himself as straight for the past 20 years of his life but that came crushed down the second he met Taeyong. The kind hearted guy offers comfort and love unconditionally and Jaehyun has always been thankful for it. 

But he need to organize his feeling thus he asked for a two week break from Taeyong. The moment Taeyong's big doe eyes lost the spark it used to hold Jaehyun just want to hug the hell out of him offering comfort like how Taeyong used to do. But Taeyong stepped back one step at a time murmuring "Sure whatever you want Jae." It was slow but Jaehyun could hear it clearly as Taeyong walked away leaving a devastating Jaehyun. 

He knows that he is the reason for this whole mess but he couldn't stop himself from feeling hurt upon seeing Taeyong avoiding him for the past two days. He tried asking Ten about it but what he received was just a stare so strong it could kill and a snarl with a warning "The only reason why I am not beating the hell out of you right now is just because Taeyong asked me to do so. Anymore of this nonsense and you will wished you never know any of us. 

Jaehyun thought that he will finally be able to see Taeyong but he is nowhere to be seen here as well. It has been 30 minutes since Mr Paul started teaching and Jaehyun doesnt seem to understand a single thing. He forgets that the only reason he applied for this class this year is to accompany Taeyong to his favourite class. But now that the only reason he attend this class is nowhere to be seen Jaehyun felt extremely bored and regret coming in the first place.

He turns his attention back to Mr Paul trying hard to understand at least a little bit when the door was flung open.

"Do you really need to go to the literature class today , Tae?" Ten and Taeyong was watching high school musical 2 yet another movie Taeyong felt in love with because of Jaehyun. "You know it's my favourite class right" 

Ten sighed "And Jaehyun knows it as well so he will surely be there . He has been searching for you since the morning."

"I know that Ten but it is his class as well so it's only appropriate if both of us go. No worry thou I will not sit anywhere near him and avoid him at all cost." As the clock strikes 2:00 p.m Taeyong is already putting on his shoes. Ten looks at his friend with sadness in his eyes. 

Two days ago when Taeyong came home and cried non-stop for an hour Ten has got no idea what he is supposed to do. It has always been Taeyong who is stronger emotionally than him and he has never seen Taeyong this sad. 

What breaks his heart more was Taeyong asking Ten what he did wrong. Taeyong kept on thinking that it is his fault that Jaehyun asked for a break and spent the rest of the day thinking about what to change. The whole time Ten consoles him while reminding Taeyong how great of a person he is so it's not suprising Ten is reluctant about letting Taeyong go. 

A taeyong walked past the professor's lounge suddenly one of the professor called upon him. "There is a new student today so could you please show him around the school. You know the usual." Taeyong nodded, as one of the student council member he always do this. He was greeted with a smile so comforting it almost eases his heart.

The new student introduced himself as Jonghyun who just transferred here from Busan and is a dance major student. Taeyong's ear perked up hearing this . The two of them hit it off almost instantly as they talked about dancing. After bringing Jonghyun to the dormitory he checked Jonghyun's class and found out that they also share the same literature class. So Taeyong decided to go there first.

He flunged the door after knocking it softly a few times. Upon receiving the professor's approval he signaled Jonghyun to enter the class. after Jonghyun finished introducing himself he sat next to Taeyong at the back row. It still amaze Taeyong on how much similarities they have so they managed to help each other out throughout the whole class. 

Taeyong thought that this is great and extremely normal but as he stole yet another longing glance towards Jaehyun he could not contained his smile as he saw Jaehyun dozing off. He remembers exactly where his position is a week ago. 

Taeyong trying to focus with his hand working as Jaehyun's pillow. Jaehyun don't actually sleep instead he peppered Taeyong's hand with little kisses all over it. Eventhough it happened regularly Taeyong heart will still do a little somersault everytime Jaehyun did this. 

As Jaehyun eyes opened up again Taeyong quickly looked to the front while trying to forget the lovey-dovey memory in his mind. Right after the lesson ended Taeyong dragged Jonghyun by his hand to give a simple tour on the whole campus. 

What he didn't notice was the jealous stare piercing right through his heart following his steps as his hand still clutched with Jonghyun's


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun has his head down the entire class after Taeyong walked in with that new guy. The online time he did was when the class has finally finished and he saw Taeyong walked away hand in hand with Jonghyun. It took him all he got to stop himself from grabbing Taeyong's hand and announced to Jonghyun (nicely of course) that Taeyong is his. 

But as he had his head down again int he cafeteria he kept on reminding himself how he is the one who asked for this break. So he is not supposed to feel this but truth be told he felt extremely terrible. 

What's worse is that upon seeing how the used to be extremely lovey dovey couple acted in the literature class everyone is assuming that they are breaking up for good. jaehyun can't even remember how many people has come up to him asking if that is really what happened and Jaehyun has got no idea what he should answer. 

All he want now is a warm hug from Taeyong that promised him comfort and confidence that everything is gonna be fine. But now even that is gonna be impossible. As he started to feel dizzy he heard the world's most beautiful sound. He could hear it very clearly the sound of Taeyong laughing happily.

He looked up to witness the scene where Taeyong's head snapping back, laughing looking so cheerful with both Ten and Jonghyun on his side. He had his hand on Jonghyun's shoulder as he laughed yet again while leaning towards him. 

It used to be him. The one who makes his dearest smile and chuckles is no has always been him. But it seems to have turned upside down by now as he is the source of Taeyong's heartbreak. 

You could probably hear the cheer a mile away from the tryout that is happening right now at the basketball court. It's no suprise as the basketball team is certainly the most famous group along side Taeyong's dance team. 

The tryout is one of the most anticipated event where student from all across the campus can try to enter the team by joining an open selection. But it certainly is not an easy job to do as you have to beat the other competitors and advanced as the top 10 where they will fight against the current group. 

After the match they will pick some unpolished gem from the rest and they will be part of the team. Jahehyun is the basketball team captain so he felt immense pressure to do well. Last year Taeyong cooked him a hearty breakfast and sat at the sideline through the whole competition. He is certainly not a stranger towards the sideline and team now but today he was nowhere to be seen.

Instead today he sat next to Ten and Jonghyun among the crowd. Jaehyun glared towards Jonghyun who seems to be getting extremely close with Taeyong for the past week. He was distracted upon hearing the coach's whistle signalling those who want to join should stand up now. As he looked back towards Taeyong he can clearly see Jinghyun standing up while making his way down. 

He's good. Jaehyun has to at least give him that. It's obvious that he has got the skill and only need some training. He has even qualified himself himself as part of the ten person who advanced to final which means he is gonna go head to head with Jaehyun. 

Stealing glances towards Taeyong the only thing he hoped is that he is not falling for Jonghyun after seeing how good he is. Taeyong has always said that the reason why he was attracted towards Jaehyun was after seeing him play basketball the first time they met. 

As he was warming his body up he could hear the conversation between the cheerleaders that seems to not notice his presence there. 

"I heard that Jonghyun is gonna ask his crush to be his boyfriend if he managed to enter the team and scored more than 10 points for his team."  
"Really? Then doesn't that mean it's gonna be Taeyong then. They seems super duper close together with Taeyong cheering him on instead of sitting at the sideline with Jaehyun."  
"I guess it's the end of Jaeyong now."  
"Girls its time to go! Now now."

Jaehyun clenched his hand so hard it might bruised. He walked away but his mind is still occupied with the possibility of taeyong leaving him for Jonghyun. As he look at Taeyong who is smiling gleefully with both Jonghyun and Ten that was when he finally got the answer towards the question he has been asking himself for this past week. 

The time when he met his parent they asked him if he will really stay with Taeyong and the fact that they are not confident if Jaehyun is gonna stay with his decision. His parent doesn't want to hurt Taeyong. They know how undesicive Jaehyun can be sometime and extremely spontaneous. Jaehyun usually regrets what he did so his parent don't want him to hurt Taeyong after him realizing that it was not love that kept them together.

After the meeting he kept on questioning himself if he really does love Taeyong. He has never been gay for any guy but he basically turned bi after meeting Taeyong. But he doesnt have any feeling towards guy even once after he discovered that he is bi and girls doesnt interest him anymore these days. It was like he is neither straight nor gay or even bi. All he wants is Taeyong.

As he looked back at Taeyong he knows it. The one he wants to spend te rest of his life with? Its Taeyong. and he is gonna do whatever he need to be able to do so. Even if it means he need to try to court him the rest of their life then so be it. 

Going out of the locker room he knows exactly what he need to do. Win the game and Taeyong back.

His team is winning , that's for sure. But Jonghyun is just one point behind his goal and by now the rest of Jaehyun's team member doesnt care much. They knows that it is impossible for the other team to win but Jaehyun knows that Jonghyun's goal is ten points. 

So when it's only 30 seconds away and Jonghyun got the ball Jaehyun is trying so hard to to block Jonghyun from scoring. He has already managed to block the first attack but as he felt down and scrapped his knee to his fear Jonghyun already got the ball back. 

Despite the blood gushing out of his knee he stand up trying to block Jonghyun. But it's all to late as Jonghyun shoot and scored a three-pointer. As the ball went in the whole world seems to be collapsing . Jaehyun doenst even think by then.

He stood up, ran towards Taeyong grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the crowd with eyes all over them. Taeyong was dumbfounded but he followed Jaehyun to their hideout that they used to stay for a makeout session. 

Upon arriving Taeyong snapped his hand away glared at Jaehyun and asked "What the hell do you want Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun was looking at him with rare softness in his eyes . Honestly the only intention is that he wants to get Taeyong out of the place but deep down he knows why he brought Taeyong here.

"I missed you Tae...." Jaehyun can hear his voice cracking knowing that he is on the verge of crying. He continues on thou "Please can we get back together" Jaehyun missed Taeyong so much he wanted to cry by now. "No, it has only been one week. You were the one who want a two week break so lets continue it. I'm having the time of my life here." Taeyong then turns and walked away.

"Stop me Jae please, I beg you. This is our last chance." Taeyong kept on mumbling that as he walked away slowly. After a few step of Jaehyun not moving an inch Taeyong knows that this is the end of them. He was so close to hugging the hell out of Jaehyun just now but he knows that if Jaehyun still have the doubt lingering in his head then their relation will not work what soever.

The tears that dropped to his cheeks kept on asking him to turn back but he can't do that. As he is already thinking about what had gone wrong, a hand suddenly wrapped itself tightly around Taeyong as if it never want to let go. Jaehyin nuzzles his head in Taeyong's shoulder and Taeyong could feel his shirt gone wet from the younger's tears.

"No Taeyong please don't leave me. You dont know how miserable the last week has been. The only thing taht I could think of was you and-" 

Jaehyun's words was cut by a lip pressing softly on his. The soft yet soothing kiss quickly turns to a more heated one with Taeyong submitting wholly to Jaehyun. Gosh how much he miss this.

They had their forehead together as Taeyong mumbles softly "Thank you , thank you for trusting me and this relationship. And yes I missed you so freaking much I thought I will die. I loved you."

Jaehyun's lips started to find Taeyong's again as he softly says "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. Thank you guys for reading. I hoped you enjoy the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it :)


End file.
